edeneternalfandomcom-20200222-history
Simulacrum
This dungeon generates much confusion between players. Much confusion is caused by the fact that the entrance to this is located in Malice Palace Ruins, (which is in the North eastern corner of Wetlands.) Upon receiving the quest chain for this dungeon, will be guided to Malice Palace Ruins and afterwards receive the key to enter Simulacrum. Geography Simulacrum is located in the South western corner in Wetlands, however the entrance to the dungeon is located in Malice Palace Ruins, which is in the North eastern corner of Wetlands. Players must be Level 33 and above. Normal Monsters Please feel free to contribute Bosses *Garson *Doubledoor Quests Please feel free to contribute Drops Please feel free to contribute Ordinary Drops Break Point Drops Tactics Party Members : When enter Malice in a party, it is recommended to have a tank, two healers, and two dps. For the tank, it can either be a Warrior as they are immune to Fear. However, Knights are also highly recommended because they can aggro mobs easier with Judgement Storm. The tank should be taking all the damage at all times and Provoking (or any other Malice-inducing skills, i.e. Judgement Storm, Angry Punch) all enemies that attack the other party members. For the healers, they can be either a Cleric or a Bard. It is usually recommended to have both so that the party has access to a larger variety of buffs and heals. They should be healing at all times, never attacking. For the DPS, it is preferable for them to be ranged. A Hunter or a Engineer is useful for breaking Doubledoor, as are Magicians and Illusionists are for breaking bosses as well. Illusionists are recommended for a ranged dps as they are capable of regenerating mana for the entire team, speeding up progress in the dungeon. It is possible to have a Melee class such as Thief, Knight, or Warrior as a dps but having another melee attacker increases the strain on the healers as some of the enemies have AoE attacks. Mobs: When first entering the dungeon, the hall is filled with a large number of enemies. The tank should Provoke an enemy and lure it away from the mob. Try to isolate a single enemy because aggroing an enemy causes the nearby enemies to aggro as well. Less powerful tanks should try to aggro one at a time. Normal tanks can safely aggro 2 at a time. Experienced geared tankers can aggro up to 3-5 at a time. At this time healers should focus on healing the tank and dps should focus on the provoked enemy.To prevent enemies from attacking the other party members, use Provoke on any other enemies to draw aggro away from the. Warriors may use Angry Punch to draw aggro whereas Knights may use Judgement Storm. Do not aggro more than two at a time if there is a Melee other than the tank as the monster have an AoE Fear attack. If the tank is a Knight, Healers should cast Prevention to remove fear status. Hunters and Illusionists are advised against using Tiger and Jinn as they will catch unnecessary aggro. After clearing the first room, move onto the path where there are mushroom enemies. Aggro only one at a time and kill them. More powerful tanks can aggro two at a time. Defeat the enemies and move on to fight more of the enemies from the beginning. Employ the same tactics. Afterwards, the party will come across a group of enemies in fours, two flying gorillas and two smaller enemies. The tank should aggro all of the enemies as their damage is less significant than the monsters from before. Eliminate them and move on to the other groups. Beware of the mushroom monster as they patrol the hall with these groups and can be dangerous if aggro is drawn from the shroom while fighting the group. So to solve this, after aggroing the enemies, lead the enemies away to a safer location. Afterwards, the last rooms are in sight. Aggro the flying tentacle enemies, as they are in rows of two. At this time, if there are any classes with a Jin or a Tiger skill summon, they should use it. They are quite powerful so focus on a single enemy first. If the two enemies are doing too much damage for the tank to handle, the tank should kite the enemies. while the ranged dps shoot at them. Eliminate two rows of enemies to safely attack the Mid-Boss. Garson: The tank should attack as usual. However the enemy has two skills to consider. One of the skills causes it to summon minions that attack the tank or other members. These minions have relatively low hp, but their damage can be a problem. Use AoE skills to deal with them, preferably instant cast AoE. The other skill is a skill that debuffs the members within range of a red AoE spell circle and cause the player's attacks to heal the target. The ranged classes should be out of range but the tank can be hit. The tank should either wait until the debuff is gone or simply jump out of the circle before the spell can be finished. After the mid-boss is dead, simply proceed to kill the rest of the tentacle monsters and make your way to the final boss. Doubledoor: Get rid of the two tentacle enemies in front. Then begin the fight with the boss. The tank should attack the boss and the ranged classes and clerics should stay on the bridge to attack and heal. When the boss casts a giant blue spell circle the tank, and any Melee, should immediately run towards the bridge to dodge the spell. Immediately return to prevent the boss from chasing onto the bridge. The boss should die eventually. Congratulations, if you have performed these steps correctly then you should be capable of beating the dungeon. Category:Wetlands Category:Dungeons